You Could Use a Good Kiss
by scoundrel's princess
Summary: What if Han had taken Leia's rejection back on Hoth as a challenge? Sparks fly and passions simmer between the two as Han proceeds to make Leia show him exactly what she needs.
1. You Could Use a Good Kiss

**So I was bored. And then this happened :P Nothing but a little fluff along the lines of what-if-this-had-happened-instead, that kinda thing. Happy reading! And do leave your reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I'd clearly love a Han Solo of my own ;)**

* * *

Tempers were flaring in cold blazes. It seemed as though they had both been waiting for this moment, passion simmering until a spark flew and roughly set afire previously unspoken words.

Leia couldn't believe his audacity. Cheeks flushed despite the cool temperature of the base, she looked up at him, incensed, "You're imagining things."

"Am I? Then why are you following me?" he taunted, "Afraid I was gonna leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

She looked disdainful, every inch the ice princess on her frozen planet, so there could be no mistaking her blatant rejection, "I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee."

There was a sharp pause, heavy with the bottled frustration and desire of the past three years. And then, he did something unexpected.

He smiled. Not just any smile either. The trademark, slow, crooked, cocky, attractive Han Solo smile that made her toes curl and heat coil low in her stomach.

He took a step forward, causing her to take one back unconsciously. "I think we should test that theory," he murmured in a low tone.

Her eyes widened, but before she could open her mouth to retort back something insulting, before her clouded brain could even begin to process the implications behind his words, he'd caught her arm in a determined, unbreakable hold and was hauling her along the passage.

"Han! Where-" she abruptly fell silent as he opened a door to a storage room, flicked on the dim lights, and bolted the door shut.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, although she had a pretty clear idea.

"Testing your theory. Proving why you need me," his hands fell on either side of the door around her, effectively entrapping her where she stood. She suddenly felt very small and overpowered. Yet, oddly enough, it wasn't abhorrent…

"Let me go," she said softly as he leaned in, her last vestiges of denial, weak protestation. He paid no heed, and her body made no attempt to push him away either.

He let his lips hover just over hers, his breath caressing in warm whispers. "You want me to stay because of this."

And then he kissed her.

Instead of being roughly aggressive as she would have expected him to be, as all his sharp taunts had suggested, he was gentle and slow, taking her mouth in soft, beguiling brushes. It bewildered her more than anything else he did could. And then she felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips in a tantalizing stroke and she lost all inhibition to the need that had been gradually building up inside her.

Feeling her response, he brought one hand over her head, fingers tangling in her neatly pinned up braids to angle her head slightly, kissing her more deeply, exploring her mouth with provocative mastery. She broke away suddenly, gasping for breath, attempting to remind herself of all the reasons how this could go wrong, of how Han Solo was the last man in the galaxy she could possibly entrust with her heart…and then his mouth descended to her neck, finding her rapidly throbbing pulse point and she gave up all caution to the winds entirely.

Her fingers sought his hair, the scruffy brown locks that had irritated and intrigued her so in equal measures; they were so soft beneath her fingers; she pulled at them roughly, attempting to bring his mouth back to hers.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," he smiled against her collarbone, and she realized he'd managed to unzip her white jacket, tucking cold hands around her waist, seeking warmth, pulling her flush against him. She felt the deliberate hard pressure of him against her, his hands catching her thighs, picking her up so she was almost face-level, her back propped up against the cold metal door. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and her own hands crept under his jacket…under his shirt…until she met the warmth of his bare back. He shivered at the feel of her cold hands, yet instead of recoiling, the sensation only served to arouse him further, and he caught her mouth fiercely with his, kissing her without restraint. And she gave it all back, teasing him with her tongue, her hands pressing him closer, closer and yet it didn't seem close enough, the steady impassioned rhythm between their mouths was beginning to be mimicked unconsciously by her hips, creating delicious friction between them. He groaned into her mouth and she felt an intense need that was unmatched by any amorous encounter she had ever shared with a man.

Much to her consternation and confusion, he pulled away, dropping her legs gently to the ground and pushing his head against hers, breathing heavily.

"You-you stopped," she said, her breaths as unsteady as his own.

"If I hadn't stopped now…I would never have stopped, Princess."

She struggled to find coherent thought, to find the strength to leave him, "So now that you've tested your theory, are you going?"

He smiled, tucking her into his arms, "I think I got the answer I needed. So, no, I'm staying for good, Your Worship, whether you like it or not."

"What answer?" she demanded, still a little defensively, her voice muffled slightly in his jacket, although her heart was bursting with secret joy. Not that she would admit that to him, of course.

"You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me," he answered simply.


	2. Nerf Herder

**A/N: I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but then decided to continue it, particularly after talking to Gigira, who helped give me some inspiration for how to continue it :D There'll just be one more part after this one, probably just as short. Do leave your reviews, I love reading what you think :)**

Leia looked up at Han with an unreadable countenance that made him wary. A silent Leia was something he could not fathom. He knew Leia when she was angry, when she was pleased, when she was passionate. But when she was quiet? Perhaps, he had gone too far.

Still, she had seemed to enjoy it enough in the moment.

He bent, brushing a soft kiss against her lips, a pale echo of their earlier passion. "Leia," he spoke her name as though a caress.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a sharp knock thudded at the door. She jumped slightly at the sound, almost guiltily, like a child caught eating an extra slice of cake.

"Princess?" Ryles, one of the pilots called.

Han sighed; Leia's royal status came with a heavy price; one of which was the lack of privacy. Everyone seemed to know where she was, what she was doing…no, they definitely did not know what she had been doing, he thought with a rueful smile. If anything, they would've assumed he and Leia had headed into the room for privacy for another one of their daily spats.

"Yes, Ryles?" Leia responded, her voice impassive, calm. Nothing remained of her former anger or desire. That voice was solely reserved for him, Han mused with satisfaction.

"It's Skywalker, Your Highness."

"Luke?"

* * *

Leia strode around the docking bay in meditative circles. Luke had been out for far too long and it was growing colder even within the base itself. What could he have possibly gotten himself into?

"I'm leaving," Han approached, pulling on a thick jacket.

She froze, her mind rushing in a convoluted whirl of anger and frustration.

"To get the kid," he added.

"Oh," she said quietly, her brief spark of fury fading.

It wasn't safe for him to go out at this time, she knew very well. This was past the usual return time already.

"You'll be back soon? Both of you?" she couldn't help but ask, even though she knew he couldn't guarantee a promise.

"'Course we will," he said lightly, patting his tauntaun as he drew it forward, "I'll bring him back before nightfall."

She didn't bother pointing out that it was already very close to dark. Instead, she said, "Be safe."

"I will." And then he was gone.

She knew as soon as he left that it had been a mistake to not have stopped him. She might lose two friends in one night, as selfish as it sounded. Although, she recalled almost hysterically, he had certainly made good on his assumption that she wouldn't let him leave without a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Luke was safe. They both were. The past night had been a horrendous battle of her darkest fears and she had not slept a whit. However, she had another pressing concern at the moment. What to do with Han? He had kissed her, she had responded. However, while he had inferred she had feelings for him…he'd certainly made no mention of his own. Was she simply a passing fancy for him?

"Well, Princess, it looks like you managed to keep me here a while longer," the aggravating man turned from Luke to face her, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it," she averted her eyes from him, choosing to focus on the wall behind his head.

"To do with what?" Luke inquired, looking bemused.

Han rose up to stride over to Leia, putting an arm around her, "Ah, you didn't see us alone in the south passage. She confessed her true feelings for me-"

"My-?" Leia shook him off, fuming. What right had he to make light of the situation? Clearly he viewed their kiss as something trivial, inconsequential…she shook as she responded angrily, "Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking…" she struggled, "nerf-herder!"

Incorrigibly, he turned to inquire with indignation, "Who's scruffy-looking?"

She threw him a glare before storming out of the room, walking as swiftly as possible away from him.

"Hey, Your Worship!" he called, jogging after her, "Leia!"

She swivelled around sharply to face him, "What do you want?"

He had the grace to look sheepish, "Listen, I'm sorry if I was being…well…indelicate."

"Captain, I don't believe you've ever shown any sort of delicacy in your life," she replied icily, turning around once more.

He caught her shoulders and turned her back to face him, astonishingly gentle, "Leia. If you regret what happened earlier, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm sorry if I misinterpreted your response towards me. But I can't say I'm sorry it happened."

She stared up at him uncertainly.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm staying for good. But only if you want me to."

Her breath caught. She had not expected such seriousness from him. She knew he expected a response but she couldn't seem to form one. "I…"

He waited with a sort of certainty in his eyes that she was unsure she shared. How could she simply hand over her heart so easily? Words were so much more difficult to express than actions. She could shrug off their kiss and pretend it meant nothing…but what then? He would leave.

"Captain Solo, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," C-Threepio tapped Han on the shoulder, "But, I wanted to thank you in person for bringing Master Luke back safely. You can't imagine what an ordeal it was to-"

"Not, now, Goldenrod," Han growled menacingly, turning.

"It was certainly very brave of you to-"

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Han gritted his teeth, turning back to Leia.

Except, she was gone.


	3. Why Are You Still Here?

Leia finished relaying the plans to the rebel squadron. The Empire had discovered their base at last and they needed to be prepared to both evacuate and hold off the enemy as long as they could. She hadn't seen Han since…well…since she'd run away from him. She had made sure to avoid him, yet he hadn't exactly come in search of her either. He was probably preparing for his trip to pay his debt to Jabba after all. She hardly blamed him. Perhaps it was for the best…perhaps his presence was a hindrance…her weakness…distracting her from what needed to be done...besides, how could she expect him to stay when she wasn't even entirely sure herself why she needed him?

The impromptu kiss in the south passage notwithstanding.

Never mind that kiss, she needed to stay focused on the current situation. She headed back to find the General. Her ship was already prepared and ready to go, but she needed to stay behind as long as they could hold up the fight. She certainly wasn't going down without one.

* * *

Han finished up the last of the repairs in the Falcon, mindful of the blasts from above. Well, that's it, he thought to himself grimly, time to leave. He'd been fairly patient, waiting to hear that Leia needed him to stay for her, but in all this time she hadn't bothered to seek him out. True, they were in the middle of an attack at the present moment, but she had plenty of time earlier to stop him. And he'd delayed leaving for far too long. Why? For her.

"Stubborn little fool," he muttered to himself under his breath. What did he expect? That she'd join him to repay his little money problem? The woman wouldn't leave her troops if her life depended on it…the notion struck him sharply. She probably hadn't left yet…

"Chewie, hold on," he told the Wookie, "I need to check up on something."

* * *

"Has the Falcon left yet?" Leia queried.

"Not yet, I just passed the hangar," Ryles responded.

She thought quickly. She needed to leave, she'd already given out the evacuation code on the General's request. But, she needed to make sure Han got to safety first. Damn her feelings, she wasn't about to leave without him. C-Threepio followed, mumbling fearful precautions that went mostly ignored.

She headed down the passage quickly, stumbling as the base shook with the force of the explosions, one so violent it knocked her into-

"Han!"

"Princess, why the hell are you still here?" he grabbed her arm, pulling her out, "We need to get you to your ship!"

Without giving her a chance to say anything, he ran with her in the very direction, only to be stopped by another explosion that sent a small avalanche of snow tumbling around them. He pushed her to the ground, covering her with his body. She shut her eyes tight, breathing heavily before she felt him get up and push at the blocks of ice and snow that impeded their path. He contacted the pilot of her ship, alerting him that he'd get her out on the Falcon. Typical Han. Didn't even ask her permission.

"C'mon," he grabbed her arm again, pulling her off of the ground. He got her to the Falcon, the ramp closing behind them.

Han went immediately to the controls, where he had made his recent modifications, "How's this?"

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Leia queried dryly.

He turned to look at her, "It might!"

Well, some things would certainly never change.

Clones surrounded them, with Vader in their midst, prominent amidst the stark white, there was a blockade to get past and they still hadn't managed to get in the air yet. "Punch it!" Han told Chewie and finally, finally they lifted off and up into the air. "Hold it for me till we get company," Han told his friend, grabbing Leia's arm and pulling her out into the corridor.

"Han, what-"

He held on to her arms tightly. "Leia, why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about?" she evaded, "I'm here because my ship-"

"When I came to check up on you, you weren't heading in the direction of your ship, Your Highness," he said sharply, "You were heading to mine."

"Han, this isn't the time-" she tried to move, but he held her fast, pushing her back against the wall, just as he'd pushed her against the door of the storage room in the south passage. Retrieving his answer.

"Why?" he repeated, eyes keenly holding hers.

"For you," she said finally, "I heard you hadn't left yet either…and…"

"And?" he prompted.

"I wasn't about to leave without you," she said, swallowing hard, "Because you were right. I need you."

He held her gaze fast, not saying anything, his expression carefully blank. She was beginning to regret that little confession, she'd basically handed him her heart on a silver platter and he was about to burn it to a crisp in the oven-

"We've got company!" Chewbacca growled in Shyriiwook, startling them both.

And then it happened. He smiled.

Not just any smile either. The trademark, slow, crooked, cocky, attractive Han Solo smile that made her toes curl and heat coil low in her stomach.

And he said, "I know."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed this little fic 3 Please do leave your thoughts, I'd love to read what you think!**


End file.
